Talk:Blood of the Chozo
Should we create articles for some of the races, organizations, etc. introduced in this story? Sure, they're not exactly canon, but neither was Big-Time Brannigan, for instance. Dazuro 15:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for asking. I've been wanting to discuss this, but I figured that might piss just about everyone off. The way I see it, there is something of a hierachy. I'll do one as an example (Dust Bunnies, from memory) so you can understand. A. Nintendo Posts: I don't recall Dust Bunnies in Nintendo Posts. B. Nintendo Power: Dust Bunnies got a mention in Nintendo Power. (Here is where the line becomes though to draw) C. Stories quoted by Nintendo Power. D. Stories written by authors in Nintendo Power. E. Stories collaborated with authors in Nintendo Power. (Many writers had "partners".) F. Everything available. So, do we stop somewhere? Do we include all of them and mention the "level of canon" as we go down the line in the article? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:36, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Do we make a "Blood of the Chozo" tag? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:37, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::I have no idea where to draw the line, but I'd at least like to see articles on the four guilds, the Horned Lizards, the and True Chozo. Beyond that, I'm stumped. Well, if nothing else, the information provided by Nintendo as the "kickoff point" should be included--the news network, the existence of the new Chozo race, Sullust, Overdog, etc... Dazuro 19:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Go ahead. Just make it clear that they are from BotC at the top. I suppose we could use Category:Blood of the Chozo in Category:Media instead of doing a tag because I'm already working on one right now. I remember there were some interresting things in the story like creatures and a steam-powered spacecraft. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Alright. I've got a party to hit in about an hour, but I'll see what I can work up when I get home--I was reading BotC all morning, and it definitely does have some interesting things in it. Dazuro 19:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) It mentions the word "trog" on here... WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS A TROG?! Sylux X 23:09, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Short for "troglodyte," an old word which is often used in fiction to represent either trolls or cavemen. Dazuro 02:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) The Trogs were also a rock band in the late '60s and early '70s. I digitized tapes full of them for my dad last summer. Louie, Louie... whooooah babay, niowahamo.... yeahyeahyeahyeah... That is obviously the true meaning of the term in this context! "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 15:38, March 23, 2012 (UTC) So in a way, I could call people on youtube trogs. Teehee. ARE YOU TROGGIN MAH PAGE AGAIN?! I excel at lame jokes. Sylux X 19:05, March 23, 2012 (UTC)